


Unwanted

by NoOneKnowsIWrite



Series: We'll Figure This Out (A/B/O) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Point of View, Angst, F/F, Forced Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWrite/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWrite
Summary: This is briefly Cherry's story; how she got into this mess, why she was forced into her and Lana's relationship, and her take on their first meeting.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very short fic about Cherry. I wanted to give her a better backstory but had serious writers block and my usual methods aren't working.   
> Let me know what you think.

  
_Mom said we'd always be together._  
    She sat on the ground as her mother brushed through her long hair.It would seem normal, just a mother and daughter bonding, if it weren't for why this was happening.  
    Charlotte was only five years old when her Alpha father died. It wasn't a dramatic death; a car accident like many before due to the other car drunk driving. She was too young to understand why daddy wasn't coming home. Her mother was distraught and didn't know how she would care for herself and her child (who hadn't presented yet). She didn't know what to say or do and hadn't told Cherry what happened until the day of her father's funeral. Cherry cried. She cried like a newborn baby when her momma told her why daddy wasn't coming home, why they would have to change their lives around. Cherry felt like she'd lost both parents then.  
    Her mother, being a widowed Omega, was put into a special program once officials found out. She would take classes and go to grief counseling. She would receive the help she needed to find a job and work to support her daughter. She'd have that until Cherry presented and depending on she turned out to be. But anyone could see the small girl would present as an Omega. As the years passed, it became clear Cherry wasn't going to be an Alpha. She was too short, too small, couldn't keep weight on no matter what. If she were lucky, her mother had told her once, she'd be a Beta and just a small one at that.  
    Cherry was sure she would be a Beta when she passed her twelfth birthday. By then, most already presented and were categorized. The ones who didn't were assumed to be Betas or late bloomers.When she turned thirteen, Cherry's mother met a man, an Alpha, from work. He seemed nice at first and Cherry didn't have a reason to not like him. He made her mother happy and left her alone. There wasn't a problem, right? Until the man moved in after only a few months and suddenly everything changed after an abrupt eloping. Cherry had been given simple freedoms of being allowed out whenever she wanted as long as it was before dark and being allowed to be left home alone. Her mother had been lenient with her since her father's passing.  
    Too lenient, according to her new step-father.  
    Cherry had wanted to hate the man. She honestly did but seeing how he was with her mother made it hard. Though her mother seemed content with her life, it was clear she was sad and lonely. Her step-father seemed to help with that as he gave her mother the attention she needed as an Omega and took care of her. But when her mother wasn't around, he seemed like a different person. Because her mother had already been bonded before, she couldn't be again. That's just how their biology was and even though the two were married, it was clear to Cherry this did more than annoy her step-father. Her existence seemed like a constant reminder to him about this and he would lash out at her for small things. He never said he wished she wasn't around or he didn't want her alive. Cherry did as she was told, did every chore she was given, and obeyed every absurd rule she was told to follow. But she could tell him seeing her everyday was enough to make him angry.  
    When she turned sixteen, it didn't get better. By then, everyone she knew assumed Cherry was a Beta. She even thought so as now she would be considered a beyond late bloomer. She hadn't bothered with the classes in school specifically for Omegas and Alphas because of this. Instead, she had just melted into the crowd of Betas that no one paid attention to. When she woke up on her birthday though, something felt different. She woke up feeling nauseous and could barely stand as she made her way from her bedroom to the bathroom. She collapsed next to the toilet as she dry heaved and her stomach cramped. It felt like her insides were being torn apart and everything felt too warm. She rested her head against the edge of the tub as her body cramped and shook; little whimpers came out of her and only when she heard something crash did she even think to lift her head. She could hear loud voices on the other side of the closed door. She could only guess what they were saying and knew it was about her. The front door slamming made her jump. Her mind felt fogged over and mouth full of cotton. When there was a small knock, she could only whimper as a sign to come in. Her mother opened the door and carried a wet cloth and a small bag in her hands.  
    She knelt down to Cherry and pressed the cloth to her head. "It's okay, sweetheart." Her mother hadn't called her that in years. She didn't have time to think about that as another wave of cramps took over her and she clenched her eyes shut. "It's okay, Cherry. I've got something to help you." She could hear rustling and a small popping sound of a cap and felt her mother lift her head up. "Take these." She felt something be pressed to her lips and opened her mouth, swallowing them dry. Her head was put back against the tub and she curled into herself. "I guess you're not a Beta after all." She barely heard that as she dry heaved again and clutched at the toilet rim before passing out.  
    Cherry woke in her bed two days later. She wasn't sure what was going on, how she'd gotten there, or why she ached all over. She tried to sit up but quickly found her body had been too exhausted and fell back against her pillow. The room seemed to spin as she took in everything. Days had to have passed, she guessed, as she looked over to her desk. There were plates of food and a pill bottle sitting there. Waiting for her. Using whatever energy she had, she rolled herself out of bed and onto the floor. Her lower back and stomach seemed to be giving her the most pain. She managed to make it to her desk and reached blindly for the pill bottle. Under it, was a note that fell to the ground.  
Take these every day from now on. We'll talk when you wake up.  
Signed "Mom".  
    Cherry didn't need to talk to her mother to know why she had to take the pills. She could feel the shift in her aching body and hated it. She wanted to cry, scream, yell, every and anything. She didn't want this, didn't want this new life and body. She was fine with being a Beta; not having to worry about mates and children. Maybe finding someone, someday and bonding with them if she wanted. Not this. Not having a choice now.  
    This is what led to where she was now. Sitting, in front of her mother, hair being brushed, wearing a thin white dress. Apparently, since her late presentation her step-father had been looking into Alphas for her. Her mother didn't have any say and Cherry had less. She'd only hear about it when he would complain about her being too small, how she didn't look like a proper Omega. Her body was developing but very slowly. It infuriated him; she wouldn't be able to attract a good, wealthy mate like this. But after a year, he'd found someone who was more than willing to take her. Someone she'd never met, who wasn't going to be her Alpha but simply someone acting as an in between.  
    Her mother pulled her hair back and smoothed it down. Cherry hated this fake affection. Her mother hadn't given it to her since before the last time she'd called her her real name. But she wouldn't fight it. There would be no point to. If she fought, it'd only anger her step-father and there was no telling what he'd do. She wasn't blind and had seen him looking at her in ways fathers shouldn't. But he wasn't her father and knew if she wasn't pushed onto some other Alpha, she'd be in a world of hell.  
     She knew basically nothing about the Alpha she'd be mating with. What she did know was the Alpha was female, older than her, and from a very rich family. The last part was what likely made her step-father agree to this. Apparently the in-between person had already given him a substantial amount of money when he found out Cherry was a brand new Omega and hadn't even gone through a proper heat yet. Her presentation wasn't anywhere near a typical heat. Fear crept into her and settled deep when her mother readied her to meet her Alpha. Her mother and step-father wouldn't be coming,this was likely the last she'd see them. Two giant Alphas stood at their front door waiting for her and there was nothing but dread in her. 


	2. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry. The club. Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wanted to post all in one and it took like 3 months to settle on it.

 

The car Cherry sat in reeked.

The Alphas all around her made her stomach turn and the instinct to flee played in her mind over and over. She kept her hands clenched in her lap and head down. Like she was told to. She didn't want to listen, to obey. To submit. Though her instincts told her to listen, her very being screamed to fight and find a way out. But she didn't move. She sat between the two Alphas who picked her up and made no comments to the Alpha in the front seat and the Beta driving. They had done this before, she noted. The thought didn't surprise her by any means.

Neither did when the car turned down a street she knew wasn't in the best part of town. Her mother had been lenient with raising her- but certain parts of the city were still off limits. She had only been through here once on a bus and hadn't gotten off on any stops in the area. And that was all before she presented. 

When the car stopped, Cherry let herself look out the window. A nondescript building with blacked out windows and one sign in the front. _Rinaldi_. Her stomach dropped. She knew this place. Everyone did. While the school she was at wasn't the best, it was like any other with a rumor mill and town gossip going through there like a water in a river. Rinaldi's was a an Omega club run by a man who's name no one knew and who's son was the avid "manager" of the place. This was who her step-father sold her to? Even this shocked her a little. The club wasn't exactly known for being kind to it's Omegas. They were more known for letting their patrons use their staff in whatever way they use as long as they were paid. More of the money went straight to the club owner's pockets than to the Omega men and women. God knows what they would do with her. 

"Out." One of the Alphas ordered and she jumped. She moved quickly and out of the car. Her heart beat so quickly it was all she could hear. Even the Alpha's orders were drowned out. She followed as one led the way into the club and the other grabbed her arm. She let herself be led. Fighting definitely was not the best choice. Flight wasn't possible. She could smell the scent of the club before she went inside. Pheromones, alcohol, and sex. She could vomit. 

The Alpha in front led them through the door and into the club. It was dark. It was loud. The smell of horny Alpha's- some near their ruts- assaulted her senses. Though a normal Omega would immediately be in a frenzy from all the mixed scents, Cherry was only disgusted. She felt bile in her throat as many of the Alphas- who should be watching the dancing nude Omegas- watched her. No doubt scenting a fresh Omega. She had no intention of being apart of any of this. No matter what. 

**_________**

She was put into an empty room with only a bed in it. It didn't take a genius to realize what the room was intended for. She didn't sit on the bed, only stood in the center of the room waiting. They'd ordered her to strip and wait for someone to come in. She didn't listen. Instead, she just stood there and didn't bother taking off the dress. She hated the white fabric but new it was better than whatever they were planning to put her in- if anything. 

A loud sound came from the room next door, making her jump. She didn't need to know what was going on. She sincerely didn't want to. Her heart didn't slow and she knew whatever pheromones she gave off would give away what she was feeling. Another loud sound then the door to the room she was in swung open. A man came in followed by two others. Two Alphas and the same Beta from the car. In the Betas hand was a pair of scissors. She swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from shaking. The Alpha leading stuffed his hands into his pocket and smirked at her.

"They weren't lying when they said you were brand new." He moved closer and started circling her. He was inspecting her. "You're way too thin. I'm sure that can be worked on. And this hair." She felt him touch the ends of her hair and give a gentle tug. She moved quickly to swat at his hand but he grabbed her before she could. His grip was tight enough to hurt. "I don't like my girls feisty or with long hair. Makes it too messy. But she might." He tugged again and Cherry clenched her teeth; she wasn't going to make a sound. It stung badly but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "A quiet one. Well, that's good at least. Boys." He addressed the two men. The Beta came forward. "Now be a good girl, Cherry, and stay still." They were going to cut her hair. She retched her arm from the man's grasp and tried to run between the two others. They caught her almost impossibly easy. 

"Girl, it's better if you listen." The other Alpha warned. She snarled and tried to move again. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her easily; she weighed nothing after all. He walked towards the bed without even a sigh to her struggles. She was dropped unceremoniously to the bed and again tried to get away. It was to no avail. The Alpha grabbed her arms and kept her down to the bed. "She's small but got a lot of fight in her." He remarked. She almost laughed.

"Maybe Lana can handle her. Lord knows I don't need someone like her in the club." She bared her teeth at the Alpha who was definitely in charge. The Beta came close to her and she kicked out at him. He only rolled his eyes and grabbed a fistful of her hair. With one hard _snap_ she watched as clumps of her hair fell to the floor. She hadn't been particularly attached to having long hair but seeing it cut and fall made her freeze. She'd always had long hair; part of something her mother wanted. As she sat still, she Beta continued cutting until she was sure there was more hair on the ground than on her head. The fight in her dissolved and she slowly loosened up in the Alpha's tight grip. 

"Good enough, Luke?" The Beta stepped back and brushed a few loose strands from Cherry's face. Her throat tightened.

The Alpha in charge- _Luke_ \- looked her over again. "Good enough. If she didn't struggle it would've been nicer looking. Oh well." With that Cherry was hauled to her feet. She couldn't really stand as her knees gave way under her. The Alpha who kept her restrained practically carried her. "One more thing," Luke stopped before opening the door. "I believe Cherry was told to strip." She wanted to fight. So damn badly, she wanted to fight. But there wasn't much in. The reality of her situation sunk deep in her and she came to terms there was no point in arguing, in fighting. This was happening whether she wanted it to or not. 

She shut her eyes tightly as she white dress was tugged over her head and more hair fell to the ground. She paid attention as her bra was unhooked and her underwear tugged down. She receded deep into her mind and kept herself there. She knew what was going on, but didn't have to deal with it. She let herself be carried out of the room and back down the hallway they'd come to. She watched as Luke went inside one room and she was forced into another. This one was completely bare. Like her.  The men shut the door once she was put in there. 

Cherry sat on the cold floor, unblinking. She let her mind shut off, let her Omega side take over. It was probably the only way she'd make it through okay. Somewhat okay. She could hear something going on in the room Luke had gone into. Talking. She could hear his voice and... a woman's. Maybe that was the "Lana" he had talked about. The Alpha she was going to be going with. She started shaking without knowing why. She was terrified now, yes, but she didn't shake when she was scared. It didn't seem to matter though. She was probably going into shock and not to mention she was naked in a cold room. 

No time seemed to pass before the door opened and the Alpha from before and one she'd seen in the car came in. They grabbed her by her arms and again, she let herself be carried. Going limp was probably her safest bet. Her feet dragged on the floor and she could feel the annoyance coming off of the men. It made her even the slightest bit smug that she did that. "Come on girl, don't be like this." The Alpha from before lifted her and she glared. They stopped at the door Luke had gone into. Faintly- over the smell of pheromones and Alphas- she could smell one distinct one. A female. It was almost soothing to have a female Alpha near, even if it still was an Alpha. She heard a loud clap and suddenly she was being hauled forward. 

One of the Alphas opened the door and the other dragged her in. Between the two of them, she knew she looked ridiculous. She probably did even without them dragging her. She was dropped unceremoniously and barely managed to stop herself from landing face first. She could see two pairs of feet; one she knew was Luke's and the other likely the female Alpha. _Oh god.  
_

She felt something snag in her and it only took one breath for it to be triggered. Like the one she had years before, her stomach suddenly cramped. A flash of heat took her over; without her permission a wave of pheromones came off her and mingled with the others in the air. No, not now. _Please._ She internally begged as somehow her heat was triggered. She had been due to have one and her mother had taken her off the suppressants before today. Cherry wouldn't be needing them, her step-father had said. Why now? Why this Alpha? 

Hesitantly, she lifted her head. It was like an electric shock down her spine. The Alpha was stunning in the way all Alphas were. But she was more and Cherry had to force herself to look away. Not for long as she felt a hand at the base of her neck that lifted her halfway. Luke had grabbed her and was presenting her. She felt sick. 

The two Alphas spoke. It became clear the female wasn't happy about her being there anymore than Cherry was. While Luke seemed to have a very relaxed tone like he couldn't care less, the female was heated and her tone sharp. Cherry couldn't help but marvel at it. She let herself look at the Alpha once again. Luke tugged harder on her short hair and she resisted the urge to cry out as she gazed. The woman was undeniably gorgeous. She was tall- taller than Luke- and a steady build. She had a tense gaze and her body ready to pounce. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes. Her eyes.

Cherry could stare at them all day. It was like looking at the embers of a dying fire. Opposite to her coal ones. Those eyes soon fell upon her and she tensed slightly. This was her Alpha. Luke had said it before, had said her name. 

Lana. 

 


End file.
